


purple and blue

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abused!Ben, Domestic Violence, Healing, M/M, Not between benxmike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of someone’s love. Curled around and enveloped in their love until you suffocate under it.</p>
<p>Until nothing is left but brutal infinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Currently having a gigantic writers block, but guess what i wrote 4 month ago ? This piece of shit. have fun

If you are in the middle of it, it can feel like it’s endless. Without a start or an end. Spread over everything and all. Endless.

In the middle of someone’s love. Curled around and enveloped in their love until you suffocate under it.

Until nothing is left but brutal infinity.

“I love you” someone said, under their breath as they made love to you. Took your body in a parody of passion.

“I belong to you.“ someone whispered between their heartbeats as they dedicated their skin to you. In mockery to keep you close to them. Branding themselves as something else.

“I cannot live without you” someone pressed out as they suffocated you with soft hands until the rhythm in your ears echoed in your chest, carrying you into the darkness you so often see these days.

“don’t you want it too?“ someone murmured as they closed your eyes to their doing and held your hands behind your back.

And it’s easier to fall into the endless. Easier as to fight for the end of things that would never really end.

Bruises where love poems written for them and never for you.

They marked you as theirs, captured in a steady hand and ice cold eyes.

The gaze your friends throw at you, remind you of what they had once in their eyes.

You begged once for them to hold your hand, but you got knuckles in your stomach for it. You stopped all together.

You never thought of an end. Until warm and caring eyes turned your world back into color and let the bruises vanish for a while.

“Take my hand. Go with me.” His voice, soft against your ear, curling itself around your mind, stealing the words from your mouth.

“You never have to see them again. Come.”

And you followed blue eyes and blond hairs and a smile warmer than the sun and caring hands that calmed the bruises instead of forming them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
